


Натюрморт

by fandom The Gentlemen 2020 (fandom_The_Gentlemen), tenthorns



Category: The Gentlemen (2019)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25318381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_The_Gentlemen/pseuds/fandom%20The%20Gentlemen%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenthorns/pseuds/tenthorns
Summary: Флетчер ищет себя в искусстве — и находит
Relationships: Fletcher/Raymond Smith
Comments: 8
Kudos: 46
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, The Gentlemen Fandom Kombat 2020 - Level 2 Quest 1 - Драбблы и Мини G-PG-13





	Натюрморт

— Не против, если я приеду во вторник днем и поснимаю? — спросил пару дней назад Флетчер. — У тебя свет хороший и пространства много, а у меня не развернуться.

— Без проблем, — ответил тогда Рэй, — правда, меня не будет дома. 

— Я отлично справлюсь сам, — заверил его Флетчер. — Там ничего сложного, обычный натюрморт.

Натюрморты Флетчер снимал последние полгода, и чем дальше, тем более концептуальными (по мнению Флетчера) и более странными (по мнению Рэя) они становились. Начав с обычных фотографий еды и посуды, он постепенно начал добавлять в кадр все, что придет в голову: таблетки, оружие, мертвых насекомых, мусор. Последней его работой стал «Смертельно раненый» — запеченная курица, в которую было воткнуто по меньшей мере десяток боевых ножей.

— Натюрморт, — сказал тогда Рэй, — это что-то нормальное вроде цветов и фруктов, а не то, что ты снимаешь.

— В искусстве нет понятия нормальности, — с достоинством ответил Флетчер. — И вообще, «натюрморт» переводится как «мертвая природа», поэтому технически натюрморт — что угодно, что уже не является живым.

— А посмертный портрет? — спросил Рэй. — Он тоже, получается, не портрет, а натюрморт?

Флетчер загадочно улыбнулся и хотел было что-то сказать, но тут позвонил Микки, и разговор пришлось отложить.

И вот теперь Рэй стоял в прихожей в собственном доме и отчетливо чувствовал запах сворачивающейся крови.

И ворота, и дверь в дом были заперты, никаких следов взлома он не заметил, а значит…

На тумбочке у двери лежал чей-то открытый клатч. Рэй осторожно взял его, осмотрел — внутри были тушь и несколько тюбиков помады. Он положил клатч обратно и мысленно выругался. 

Мертвая природа, — пробормотал он себе под нос. Помощь в избавлении от трупа, разумеется, входила в его понятия о партнерстве — но вообще-то Флетчер мог бы предупредить, что собирается кого-то зарезать, да еще и у Рэя дома. Рэй спешно перебрал в голове всех, кто мог бы помочь ему с этим вопросом. Были, конечно, ребята Микки — но обратись он к ним, сам Микки, разумеется, узнал бы о ситуации, а этого совершенно не хотелось. 

Рэй сделал глубокий вдох и пошел в столовую, но в дверях остановился.

Флетчер стоял спиной к нему, что-то раскладывая на столе и мурчал себе под нос какую-то веселую песенку. Запах крови стал еще сильнее. Рэй попытался разглядеть, что именно он делает, но не смог. Нужно было с чего-то начать этот непростой разговор, но ничего путного не приходило в голову. Наконец он решил просто зайти поздороваться и послушать, что скажет Флетчер — как тот внезапно перестал напевать и произнес:

— Честно говоря, дорогой, меня немного пугает, когда ты вот так стоишь и молчишь.

Рэй хотел ответить, что кто еще кого пугает, но Флетчер добавил:

— Я думал, ты будешь позже и я успею тут все прибрать. С другой стороны, мне, конечно, хочется похвастаться. 

Он сделал приглашающий жест, и Рэй подошел к нему.

— Знаешь, — продолжил Флетчер, — чаще всего результат отличается от картинки, которую ты мысленно рисовал себе. Но сейчас у меня получилось практически полностью передать то настроение, которое я задумывал. 

Рэй наконец посмотрел на то, что лежало на столе, и закашлялся.

— Скажи, пробирает? — радостно спросил Флетчер и похлопал его по спине. — Я хотел передать образ женщины, на которую давят общественные нормы и гендерные стереотипы, и в которой зарождается агрессия.

— Что это? — наконец сумел выдавить Рэй.

На раскиданных по столу обрывках глянцевых журналов, в лужах крови и шапках сливок лежала скалка, на которую Флетчер зачем-то нацепил кукольный парик и кукольную же одежду. Под париком он нарисовал глаза и ярко-красные губы, а вокруг скалки разбросал украшения — цепочки, кольца и серьги.

Откуда он их взял, Рэй не имел ни малейшего понятия.

— Это мадам Скалка, — с гордостью заявил Флетчер. — Сегодня она моя главная модель. Хочу еще попробовать поломать помаду на куски и разбросать вокруг — по-моему, будет стильно. Или это уже чересчур, и лучше сначала убрать кровь?

— Где ты взял кровь? — спросил Рэй.

— У мясника. Когда он узнал, что это ради искусства, то очень обрадовался и отдал мне почти два литра. 

Рэй стоял, не зная, что сказать. Мадам Скалка смотрела на него своими черными глазами — которые, подумал он, еще неизвестно, получится ли оттереть, — и хоть это была всего лишь скалка, на которой Флетчер нарисовал лицо, в них явственно читался первобытный страх.

Возможно, конечно, это все-таки было давление гендерных стереотипов. Рэй не то чтобы хорошо в этом разбирался.

— Хочешь сливок? — поинтересовался Флетчер и, не дожидаясь ответа, засунул дозатор в рот. — Так вкуснее, — пояснил он в ответ на неодобрительный взгляд Рэя. — Любовь моя, я понимаю, что искусство — великая сила, но у тебя ничего не случилось? На тебе лица нет.

— Все нормально, — ответил Рэй, пытаясь определить для себя самого, что хуже — перспектива избавления от трупа или мадам Скалка и два литра крови. — Просто это несколько неожиданно.

— Ну, я пока нахожусь в поисках своего стиля. Так как насчет сливок?

Искусство, видимо, и правда было великой силой — иного объяснения тому, что Рэй позволил Флетчеру запихнуть себе в рот дозатор и выдавить пол-баллончика сливок разом, у него не было. 

— Когда я стану известным, — мечтательно протянул Флетчер, — мы сможем продать эту скалку миллионов эдак за десять.

— Это моя скалка, и я ею пользуюсь, — отрезал Рэй. 

— Мадам Скалка — личность. У нее есть характер и история.

В его глазах горел огонь, и Рэй подумал, что, раз уж он не может победить жажду творчества, то единственное, что ему остается — это присоединиться. И лучше сделать это до того, как Флетчеру придет в голову снимать людей.

— Давай попробуем оставить ее просто на столе, — сказал он, — чтобы фон был контрастный. И можно положить рядом нож.

Он оглядел мадам Скалку критическим взглядом и добавил:

— И помаду ей размажь.


End file.
